Tomoyuki
Tomoyuki '(トモユキ) is Rin’s former teammate and friend. He is the leader of a group of Igura participants, and their turf includes the movie theater and some of the northern district. Personality Under his scornful and amused façade, Tomoyuki appears to be a loyal and emotional person; he holds a grudge about Rin’s betrayal and disappearance, but also about Rin’s rejection of his new team. He remains concerned enough to keep tabs on Rin. He also takes care of the interests of his new group. In the manga, Tomoyuki is easily angered by incompetence and ignorance in the new Pesca Corsica and misses the original. He shows the same callousness towards life and death as most people in Toshima do, but lines from the game and the manga suggest he has a straight-edge disapproval of using Line. Tomoyuki seems to prefer the strength of numbers. Appearance Tomoyuki is a lean young man who wears skintight black clothing. His hair is dyed orange and pulled into a ponytail. His shirt is only half-zipped, so his dog tag rests against his bare chest. Abilities Not much is known about Tomoyuki's fighting skill or abilities, but Pesca Corsica was a powerful group, so it's likely he is fairly strong. Relationships [[Rin|'Rin]] – Tomoyuki’s former leader. He resents Rin for his betrayal, but he still cares about Rin and wants Rin in his group. [[Kazui|'Kazui']] – Another former teammate and friend. [[Akira|'Akira']] – Tomoyuki distrusts Akira for being a rookie, and dislikes his closeness to Rin. He taunts Akira about his resemblance to Kazui. In the Game Rin's Route Tomoyuki only appears in Rin’s route, when Rin takes Akira to the movie theater. Tomoyuki is the only person actually sitting in a seat inside the theater, and rises when Rin and Akira enter. He looks down his nose and smirks as he tells Rin that it’s been a while; Tomoyuki had expected to see Rin, even though Rin never responds to his invitations. Still addressing only Rin, he says: “You sure like doing whatever the hell you want. All you think about is yourself, huh? You wouldn’t give a shit if the rest of us kicked the bucket.” Rin tells him to shut up, and Tomoyuki turns his attention to Akira. He expresses mock-surprise that Rin has found someone to “play” with, but the surprise becomes real as Tomoyuki gets a good look at Akira’s face. After he recovers, Tomoyuki says Akira’s presence makes sense now, because Akira has a similar appearance to someone Tomoyuki doesn’t name (Kazui). Rin angrily repeats for Tomoyuki to shut up, and after a moment of glaring, Tomoyuki brushes him off by saying he doesn’t care. The conversation moves on to how Akira is new to Toshima. According to a member of Tomoyuki’s group, the recent outbreak of non-Igura killings was done by someone new, and due to the unusual circumstances, they’re keeping newbies out. Rin calls that hasty, because Line addicts could snap at any time. Tomoyuki agrees and mentions the group’s intent to take over the area someday and kick out the volatile people. Rin dismisses the idea and wonders why Igura fighters would even be in a group. Tomoyuki responds that they joined to fight for their lives and calls Bl@ster boring. Rin tells him off about treating Igura like a game and says it doesn’t matter how many people they have, because eventually they will die or their group will fall apart. Rin calls them self-serving, and Tomoyuki says Rin doesn’t have the right to say that when Rin destroyed their team. Tomoyuki reminds Rin how he hasn’t forgiven Rin for that, or for rejecting Tomoyuki’s offer to join his new team. Tomoyuki forbids Rin from entering the northern district as long as he’s with Akira. Rin defends Akira’s innocence, and Tomoyuki smirks and again alludes to the resemblance to Kazui. He warns Akira that being near Rin could get him killed. Akira repeats the word as a question. The conversation is interrupted by a man entering the theater and whispering in Tomoyuki’s ear. Tomoyuki smiles and tells Rin he has good news: Shiki was spotted on East 12th Street. Rin runs out without another word, and Tomoyuki laughs and calls Rin heartless. He warns Akira that Shiki may kill Rin if Rin isn’t stopped. He explains that Rin goes crazy whenever Shiki is mentioned, but he doesn’t know why. Akira turns to leave, and Tomoyuki again tells Akira to consider staying away from Rin. With an amused and triumphant expression, Tomoyuki explains: “He’s a traitor who got his own friends slaughtered. We used to be on the same team. But our buddies got caught up in some nasty business, and a bunch of them were killed. Rin was with them at the time, but he ran off by himself. He left all of them to die.” He also says that Rin vanished after this. Akira asks Tomoyuki if Rin told him about running away, and Tomoyuki admits that part is speculation among the remaining members. Before Akira leaves, Tomoyuki tips him off about how much he looks like the old number two, Kazui. He says Rin was in unrequited love with Kazui, that Kazui died with the others, and that Rin must be seeing Kazui when he looks at Akira. Tomoyuki then tells Akira to hurry, because Rin could die. Later Tomoyuki is the informant who tells Arbitro about the injured Rin being cared for by Akira, which leads to Arbitro offering Akira the chance to fight Il Re in Rin’s place. Akira suspects Tomoyuki has been keeping tabs on him since they first met in hopes of driving a wedge between Akira and Rin; the idea goes that if Akira fights Il Re, he’ll die, and Rin will be saved. In the Anime Tomoyuki appears in the fourth episode, “Ease,” surrounded by his new group. He meets Rin in the street and mentions it's been a while since he's seen Rin. He notices Akira's face, accuses Rin of being a traitor, and gets upset when Rin doesn't react to him. In the Manga Tomoyuki is mentioned by name in chapter 2, as two team members harass Rin about being a traitor. They say Tomoyuki is still angry at Rin. Tomoyuki appears in person in chapter 5. He snatches Rin’s photo of Akira and says, “Kazui?” before calling it wishful thinking. Speaking to a silent Rin, Tomoyuki says it’s early for Rin to be nostalgic and expresses surprise at seeing Rin in Toshima. He mentions how Rin hasn’t greeted them, even though Rin should have heard rumors about their group, and mockingly asks why they can’t be friends if they’re all participants in Igura. Finally, Rin speaks up to berate Tomoyuki for coming to Toshima, and questions why the last of their team was entered into Igura. After a pause, Tomoyuki snidely recalls that Rin left before they made the decision. He explains they all entered Igura because of the rising cost of living, though he admits making ends meet is a struggle even with all the people they kill. He threatens to fight Rin for his tags, although when some members protest that Rin is unarmed, Tomoyuki snaps that he wouldn’t stand a chance otherwise. He then informs Rin that all their old opponents are gone, and references the destruction of Pesca Corsica. Their conversation is interrupted by a member informing Tomoyuki that only one of three men came back from hunting, and how their tags were left behind. The other two were taken out by a man with a katana. This description makes Rin take off running, to Tomoyuki’s annoyance. In the manga, the new Pesca Corsica has set up a barricade and defends its territory, especially against Line addicts. In chapter 11 (volume 3), some members discuss how another team intends to challenge Il Re. Tomoyuki doubts they’ll defeat Il Re and snaps at the members who want to cut down the other team. He’s urged by a subordinate to remember that they’re not the old Pesca Corsica, but they are loyal to Tomoyuki. Tomoyuki gets angry and storms off, and shortly after he leaves, the territory is attacked by Takeru, who has gone insane from taking 50% Line. Everyone still there is brutally killed. In chapter 19, Tomoyuki returns to the theater alone. Two passerby mention how the corpses inside stink, and how the three neutral zones have been destroyed. Inside, he finds Rin, and they discuss how Tomoyuki survived the destruction of their group. Trivia * Category:Characters